powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fatcats19/Character Sheet: The Cupbearer of the Clouds, Aquarius
Aqua Info One of the 88 Crusaders and of the 12 Zodiac Generals, Aquarius, the Cupbearer of the Clouds rules over air and water, hoping to use her newfound powers to bring about changes in society. Before she became a member, she was a servant to a king of a faraway land. Appearance In her mortal form, Aquarius appears as a slightly plump young woman wearing an aqua blue gown decorated with wave and cloud patterns. She has a hairclip resembling a bat clipped on her hair. She carries her water jug, Feathers and Forests, with her wherever she goes. In her Crusader form, she wears white armor with blue and golden decorations on her gown, with the head of a mouse on her breastplate, bat wings on her back, a long mouse tail, and a tiara with blue gems studded on it. When desperate, she turns into a bipedal white mouse with bat wings and sharp teeth. Personality At first glance, the Cupbearer of the Clouds seems like a cold and aloof person, uninterested in the affairs of mortals. However, if she were to find a friend willing to understand her thinking, she would open her heart to those she regards as friends. In fact, Aquarius resembles an antisocial figure to strangers and a warm person to her companions. This is because unlike Leo, who is charismatic, proud and brave, Aquarius is shy, retiring and gets nervous in front of people easily. Such a personality though, makes her considered cute by some men, who hoped to catch a glimpse of her when her constellation shines in the night sky. The Cupbearer, having come from a servant position in her home dimension, yearns to use her newfound stellar powers to help individuals, and eventually society as a whole. Despite being quiet and shy, she has a lot of ideas on how to do so, though some of them are considered weird and unrealistic by her peers. Either way, the creativity of ideas the Cupbearer possesses sometimes lands her in the position as a strategist by her superiors. She would act as behind-the-scenes support for the other Crusaders, using the water contained in her jug to heal their injuries, for instance. Like the winds and sea, the Cupbearer is fickle, changing her mind a lot of times a day before settling on the idea that she likes. As a strategist, this can be a problem for her and her teammates, so in the event that the Zodiac General is sent on a mission, folks like Grus are assigned with her to act as her advisers, though sometimes, this can cause friction in the team. At least, a decision is reached after a while, enabling swift victory due to Aquarius's ingenuity and her fellow comrade's input. Her idealism sometimes gets her into trouble, given that her view of the world is a rosy scenario. All that is needed is a down-to-earth friend to watch her back. Such a friends comes in the from of Virgo, whose logical and practical mindset clashes with Aquarius's visionary dreams. Leo is her rival, who finds her strange yet fascinating. And Grus is the one fellow who often resists her suggestions on the tactics to employ due to his tendency to play it safe. Nonetheless, he considers her a great mentor to have. Powers Water Manipulation *The Great Deluge- Pours waters from Feathers and Forests towards the opponent, trapping him in the surging waves. * The Niagara - Pours water directly on opponent's head * High Pressure Aqua Cannon - Shoots water from Feathers and Forests towards target Healing Waters of Life - heals allies with her water Flight Category:Blog posts